


A Different Kind of Officer

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Mighty Switch Force (Video Games)
Genre: Busty, Car Wash - Freeform, Fat Ass, Gen, Large Ass, Miami, Mind Swap, Officer - Freeform, Robot, Sunny - Freeform, big boobs, commission, cop, doll - Freeform, sunny miami, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission for https://twitter.com/incredistar2This features a robotic police officer switching her mind into a more appealing body in order to raise money for her fellow robotic allies.Commissions are still open!
Kudos: 5





	A Different Kind of Officer

Far away on Planet Land at one of the city's police stations the officers just finished with their morning briefing. The early morning air still a refreshing brisk promise for the day. All the officers were on their way to different patrol areas or cases, minus one particular officer. Officer Patricia Wagon, or Patty as her colleagues called her was left confused after the brief. She was a robotic police unit, as such she had exceptional combat capabilities and lighting fast searching of basic laws and policies. Yet despite all this she found herself stuck in the office today. Patty did patrols so often that she didn’t even have a desk at the station, she wasn’t sure where to sit and choose to just sit on a lobby bench that was out of the way from everyone else. The officer swung her legs while trying not to look too bored. She had brown shoulder length hair that was tucked neatly under her helmet that featured a police badge above a visor and big blue siren light on top, two large ear covers with uhf and vhf antenna on different sides. Her white breast plate offered another layer of protection for her battery pack that lay beneath. Her blue and white gauntlets held many numbers of items that could be moved through her arm for easy access in her hands, zip ties, ticket citations, evidence bags, first aid kit, trauma kits, they acted like a utility belt on her arms. Below her white chest plate was a simple blue one piece. Her thighs were bare, the casing more than enough to keep the moving gears underneath protected. Finally, she had on her boots, white with blue calves. The calves held shock absorbers and the white part was a reinforced armor plating. If she was to take a kneeling shooting position most of her front would be covered by the plating. Making her a highly effective first responder in any situation. Which made her all the more confused why she was sitting in the office today. She rarely handled case files, most people still trusted humans to look into cases rather than robots. Her legal advice was limited to citations and basic disputes. Patty swung her legs faster, trying to figure out either what she could work on or what she did to earn this punishment. After a half hour of idly watching her coworkers go around the office Patty gave up. She couldn’t take anymore and, in a huff, she walked up to the Captain’s office and knocked. A stern voice replied. 

“I’m busy at the moment, send an email.” Patty wasn’t satisfied. 

“Excuse me Sir. I just needed to ask you a question.” There was a pause before the door opened. The Captain was a tall man, His short hair and fantastic facial hair always caught her off-guard. On his uniform he had many medals on his chest, a reminder to anyone just how much work he’s done. His booming voice brought more attention to her than she wanted. 

“Officer Wagon! Perfect timing! Please do come in.” Patty walked past the towering man and took a seat in front of his desk, in the other seat next to her was one of the stations scientists. A thin man with large glasses that hid his eyes. He wore a simple lab coat, probably to remind everyone else just how smart he was. The captain took a seat in his large office chair. “And what can we do for our number one armored police unit?” Patty was ecstatic, she was never referred to as the best unit before, especially from the captain! This flustered her, her face lighting up bright red. 

“We-well Sir I just! You know...” The Captain had a smile on his face, getting the reaction he wanted.

“Ho-why is you num-number one armored unit cooped up in the station?” She waved her hands out in front of her. “No-not that there’s anything wrong with that Sir!” The captain chuckled, his deep laugh a small comfort to her embarrassment, the captain nodded towards the scientist. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. 

“Right, I do agree that your set of skills make you an exceptional field member. However, today we face a problem that requires your unique circumstance.” Patty had a puzzled look on her face. 

“What do you mean?” The captain waved his hand, signaling the scientist not to continue. 

“You’re beating around the bush, Officer Wagon the station is facing a funding problem. Our advanced research and deployment of armored units such as yourself has led to unforeseen repair costs. In short we need your help to raise more money to continue our robotics program.” Patty was still not seeing the full picture. 

“But Sir, the by-law doesn’t allow police members to host fundraising events for direct support.” The Captain nodded to the scientist again. He coughed and pulled out a diagram. It featured crude drawings of Patty and a bustier version of her, lines connecting both of them. 

“We believe that we may have found a loophole, currently you are inside a police grade robotic skeleton. If we uploaded your operating system into a different skeleton, let’s say one that has more public appeal, than technically you will no longer have the capabilities of being a functional police officer and thus will be able to engage in direct fundraising.” Patty blinked a few rapid times, her system scanning her database to see if this loophole would work. After a moment she grabbed her arm, unsure about the plan. 

“I guess so.” The Captain leaned forward in his chair. 

“Look officer Wagon, if you don’t want to then we won’t pursue this. I do want to remind you that you are directly affected if we have to cut back on the robotics program, you’ll see fewer active hours and worst-case scenario you might see yourself moved to the emergency only team.” Patty placed her hands on her face in horror, that team was only active during work and then put into sleep mode right after, waiting for the next emergency. 

“I’ll do it!” She shouted in horror. The captain and the scientist smiled at each other. 

Leading her into the garage Patty asked the scientist about the different body she was being placed in. She was acting about specs, height, energy consumption, defense options. He just told her that it was a surprise, and reassured her that the guys in research and development were positive that the public would find her appealing. Patty lowered herself onto the maintenance table. The mechanic strapped her body down before removing her helmet and plugging the transfer cable in a port hidden under her hair. The captain stood above her. 

“Just remember Officer Wagon. You’re the only one that can do this.” Patty tried to nod but her head was strapped down. The captain’s smile was the last thing she saw before her vision changed. She saw a series of colors and lights, but just as it started it finished. The data transfers never took that long thankfully. Opening her eyes, she couldn’t see anything, the body she was moved to was still secured in its container. After a moment she heard murmured voices before the container started to open. With relief Patty saw the garage walls and the rest of the group standing around her normal body that was still strapped down. They were still looking at the computer when Patty decided to get their attention. 

“I’m over here boys!” Patty was surprised from her own voice; she didn’t have to move her lips and it sounded different. The rest of the group all turned towards the voice. A mix of reactions, both the scientist and mechanic’s face went red. The Captain’s eyes went wide in disbelief. 

“Yeah that’s about what I expected from the boys from R&D.” He turned to the stunned mechanic.

“Could you go get a mirror for Officer Wagon please? I feel we failed to mention this in the briefing.” The mechanic ran off before the scientist corrected the captain. 

“Ah in this body no one would assume that she’s an officer.” Patty was confused, and despite her best efforts she felt like she couldn’t change her facial expression. 

“Like, what do you mean?” Hearing her own voice more she noted that it sounded a lot bubblier, and like it was coming from a standard voice box rather than the voice modulator she was used to. The captain told the scientist to let her out of the machine. Undoing the simple straps Patty felt the man’s hands grope her once or twice as he undid the restraints but she didn’t feel the desire to physically restrain him for the unwanted touching. Taking a step out of the machine she heard the clicking of heels on the garage's concrete floors, looking down she noticed that her boots were there but this version was made just out of plastic and the bottom were heels instead. The other thing she noticed was that she now had two massive orbs in her way, this body had two very impressive breasts that were covered in a softer rubber casing than her other body. A skimpy blue painted on bikini did it’s best to give her the illusion of modesty. The Captain held his face in his hand, trying to decide if maybe this was a bad idea as the mechanic returned with the mirror and the three of them gushed over her softer body. Patty giggled as the mechanic placed the mirror down. 

“Such a strong man.” She said in a seductive valley girl tone. The mechanic blushed as Patty saw her full body. She was wearing her boots, the painted-on bikini, a plastic looking version of the armor units' helmet, she was also wearing a pointed pair of sunglasses that acted as her visual feed and let her see just how curvy this new body was. “Oh, that’s why you boys are being so silly hehe.” Patty also noted that her head was rounder than before and her mouth didn’t move when she talked, her ear to ear smile painted on, and there were little holes just above her cleavage for her voice box. The captain walked over to the scientist as Patty posed in the mirror. 

“Are we sure that this isn’t going to have any...permeant effects?” The scientist scoffed. 

“Captain, I would never do anything to risk our more capable units, they just added a few things to encourage a certain behavior while in the body. Once she’s switched back, she’ll be back to normal.” The Captain’s face said he still wasn’t sold on it. “Sir, she still has her freewill, her speech patterns may be altered but she’s fully capable of saying no.” The Captain rubbed his chin for a moment. 

“Officer Wagon. Are you ready?” Patty stopped looking at her ass in the mirror and came to attention with a salute. 

“Ready to get wet!” Her bubbly voice downplaying her serious response. The Captain put his face into his hand as the other two ogled Patty’s breasts. 

The weather had gotten a lot warmer lately. The brisk air from the morning was replaced by warm afternoon sun rays. It’d still be too cold for a carwash for normal people but luckily Patty didn’t have to worry about the nipping cold. Her rubber body immune to frostbite. She waved a sign above her head inviting the citizens of Planet Land to stop by for a carwash. It didn’t take long before her bouncing body attracted the attention of a few of the populace. In the futuristic city of Planet land most cars were hover cars, cars with tires were still around but not nearly as common as they used to be. As such most of these cars weren’t even that dirty. Patty took joy in cleaning the mostly spotless cars, her body naturally swaying as she cleaned. On their way out the people would drop off their donations. However, as time went on the captain was noticing that people weren’t donating as much as he was hoping. Patty was just too good at cleaning the cars; her body might have been eye candy but her cleaning skills meant people weren’t getting as much of a show. The other two noticed this as well and the mechanic ran back inside before coming back out with a boom box. Connecting it to his phone he took a moment to choose a playlist. One that featured a lot of bass and party beats. Patty was cleaning a window, her breasts in plain view of the driver inside. Upon hearing the music Patty couldn’t help idly shake her ass to the beat. 

“Wha-what’s going on?” She was confused. The captain yelled out to her. 

“Officer Wagon! You need to use that body!” Patty shrugged her arms, not sure what he meant. “Lose the sponge!” It took another moment before Patty figured out what the Captain meant. She held the sponge above her chest and squeezed it, ringing it out over her chest. The soapy water cascaded down her breasts, droplets bouncing off and running down her tits. The driver moved his face against the glass which gave Patty the idea to move her breasts against the glass as well. She moved her soap covered tits over the glass, squeezing them together and making some of the white foam squeeze out the top of her cleavage. Luckily her swimsuit was painted on, the blue pattern giving the illusion that there could be a nipple slip which the driver was hoping for very much as Patty pressed her rubber tits on the hood of the car. The soapy sponge nested between her tits. She moved her chest around before standing up and squeezing her chest with her arms, causing the sponge to slip out and go flying. 

“Oops.” Patty said with a giggle, to finish off the car she grabbed the water hose. She slowly walked around the car, making sure to give the driver a good view of her ass as she sprayed down the vehicle. She then sprayed herself down, getting all the soap off of her and getting her rubber body nice and wet once again, the glistening droplets running down her curvy body. The driver was still watching the water run down her chest when Patty knocked on the window, breaking the driver from her spell he rolled down the window. 

“Can I help you officer?” He tried to sound smooth, Patty giggled. 

“Not an officer today, big boy.” She leaned into the window, her boobs getting very close to the drivers face. “Your cars all clean, don’t forget to uh, leave a nice tip.” She bounced on her heels, causing her boobs to lightly bounce into his face. Patty waved and did her best to blow a kiss with her painted-on smile as the driver rolled his window back up and slowly left the parking lot. Patty turned around and looked at the Captain and the scientist. “How was that?” The mechanic looked into the donation bucket after the driver left a very generous tip and gave a thumbs up. 

Before Patty could enjoy the job well done another car pulled up behind her. A line had formed after she got more daring with the last customer. The man rolled down his window. 

“Yeah the door is really dirty on this side, you’ll have to give it a really deep clean.” Patty waved her fingers at the Captain and went back to cleaning. She grabbed the sponge and got it really soapy again. 

“You got a real dirty door for a dirty girl like me?” The man nodded, like an excited kid. Patty giggled as she saw the dirty door, barely a smudge. “Hehe oh, I know exactly how to take care of this.” She turned around, showing the driver her ass, and she rung out the sponge behind her head. The water trailing down her robotic spine where the soap started to pool on her heart shaped ass. Patty went into a half squat on her heels, leaning her ass against the car door. The driver leaned his head out just in time to see Patty start shaking her ass against the door, flinging water and soap around as she danced to the music that was on the boom box. Her ass was clapping as she cleaned the car, her hyper drive twerking technique seemed to be just fine with the man in the car. He seemed all too happy to just watch Patty twerk right next to him. After the song finished Patty got up and giggled as she shook her ass right in front of the man, if it wasn’t for the car door stopping him, he would have easily fell into the two fat cheeks or thunderous thighs. Patty grabbed the water hose and placed it between her tits facing up. She then pressed her breasts against the car door, the water overflowed from her cleavage and ran down the door. Rinsing away what soap remained from her little show. 

“Did I get the spot~” Patty said as seductively as she could as the man gazed down at her. 

“I-I-yeah.” Patty let the hose drop on the ground. She leaned on the roof of the car, letting her wet dripping tits hang freely into the man’s window. 

“Hmm, it looks all clean. Don’t you think?” the man simply agreed and Patty giggled. “Alright big boy, don’t forget to leave a tip. She shook her chest a little. A sudden touch against her chest made Patty back away in surprise. In her cleavage was a healthy stack of bills. The scientist gave two thumbs up while the Captain hid his face in his hands. Patty quickly placed the money away as the next car pulled up. The line had only gotten longer, when she was shaking her ass earlier for the driver her chest was also bouncing for the public and only invited more cars to wait their chance with the busty robot. Patty giggled. 

“So many cute boys here to see me.” 

“Like how did we do boss?” The Captain was counting the money as all four of them walked back into the garage after the long day of washing cars. 

“I’ll know in a minute or so Officer Wagon, you better get back into your regulation body. Patty pressed her tits together and gave them a shake. 

“Aww, do we have to?” The Captain stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a disapproving glare. She felt shame for the first time that day. “Right, sorry Sir.” Both the scientist and mechanic told Patty about their favorite parts from the day as they helped her shapely body back into its container. With a quick hook up and a not so sneaky squeeze they had Patty all ready to be moved back into her regular armored unit. Soon Patty’s vision went dark again as the lights and colors blinded her once more.   
She opened her eyes to the bright lights of the garage, blinking a few times as her system did a quick scan. Once she told the scientist that she was all clear the two of they helped Patty up as the Captain finished counting the money. She walked up to the Captain, noting that she no longer had a natural sway in her hips and that she was a little shorter in this body. She came to attention and saluted the Captain. 

“Officer Patricia Wagon, reporting for duty Sir.” He saluted back before pulling up a piece of paper. 

“Officer Wagon you did great, and questionable work out there. Your dedication to your unit should be an inspiration to us all, and not the flashy body you wore today.” He gave the other two men a look that could kill. They both stopped talking under their breaths. “It is my pleasure to inform you that we raised enough money to cover the costs of the research and development of the experimental Public pleasing model you wore today.” Patty’s happy expression faded. 

“Wait, Sir. You mean we only covered the cost of the one robot I used today?” 

“Well yes, but now that we know it works, once we have the funding, we can assign a different unit to it and have them do the fundraising on a more regular basis.” 

“Sir, let me. It sounded like you didn’t want to cut my hours, right? Let me raise more money in the meantime until you can afford to hire a different unit to the roll.” The Captain raised his eyebrow. 

“Officer Wagon, are you sure?” Patty giggled the same bubbly giggle from earlier. 

“Yes Sir, I seem to have a natural thing for it.” The Captain nodded and signaled the other two men to help her back into the curvier body. As Patty walked back to the table, she couldn’t help but giggle and say under her breath. “Look out boys, there’s a different kind of Officer on these streets~.”


End file.
